


Play It Again and Again

by halfsweet



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3812599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfsweet/pseuds/halfsweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An interview piqued Patrick's curiosity. What is Pete's most played song?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play It Again and Again

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work for this bandom. Enjoy! Title of the story is taken from Favorite Record by Fall Out Boy.

“So, if we were to check your playlist right now, what would be your most played song?” The interviewer asked.

Joe was the first to answer the question. “Patrick’s most played song is probably something from Bowie.”

“It’s funny because it’s true! And Joe’s probably something… metal.” Patrick laughed.

“Yeah, and Andy has probably one of those upbeat songs you listen to when you work out,” Pete joked, turning to look at Andy with a grin. Andy raised his eyebrow, amused, and smirked, “Pete’s most played song is most definitely from one of us during the hiatus.”

Pete spluttered while everyone laughed. “Is that so? What song is it then?” The interviewer leaned in close, interested in hearing the answer.

“I know what song it is!” Joe raised his hand and laughed with Andy. “No, you don’t!” Pete argued back, and then turned to the interviewer. “No, no, it’s not. Have you heard Panic’s latest song, _Hallelujah_? That song is dope, I have it on repeat for days! I think that’s my most played song for now.”

* * *

 

Patrick sat on the bed, staring blankly at the wall across him. The interview that day had plagued his mind the entire time since they got back to the hotel. He was tempted to know what Pete’s most played song was, and how did both Joe and Andy knew about it, and most importantly, why was Pete acting all flustered during the interview.

He glanced at the direction of the bathroom, listening to the water running. Pete had just gone into the bathroom a few minutes ago, and knowing Pete, Patrick knew it would be five or so minutes until he got out. His eyes lit up as a thought crossed his mind.

He crawled over to reach Pete’s phone on the nightstand. He casted a glance to the bathroom to make sure Pete hadn’t come out, and proceeded to unlock the phone. He opened Pete’s playlist and clicked on the ‘ _Most Played’_. He blinked when he saw a familiar title on the top of the list.

_Greed/Patrick Stump/Soul Punk_

Patrick stared at the title for some time, confused as to why his song was there on the list. It had been a long time since he last played his own songs, so he wasn’t sure what was special about that particular song.

Grabbing a pair of earphones from his pocket, he plugged it into Pete’s phone and pressed play. He frowned after the song had finished playing. There was nothing special to it, so maybe Pete liked it because of the meaning?

He played it again, now listening to the lyrics. Halfway through the song, he noticed a shadow looming over him and he slowly looked up, all the while praying that it wouldn’t be the person he thought it was.

“Um… hey, Pete…” he trailed off slowly, embarrassed at being caught in the act.

Pete stood in front of him, arms crossed and eyebrow raised, silently asking for explanation. Patrick cleared his throat, looking anywhere but the man in front of him. “I… uhh… was listening to some songs?”

“On my phone?”

“My phone ran out of battery?”

Pete sighed and ran his hand through his blond hair. “What song were you listening to anyway? You seemed into it.” He sat next to Patrick on the bed and made a motion to grab his phone. Patrick hesitantly gave it to him, with the song still playing and earphones still attached to his ears.

He watched as Pete’s face turned from curiosity, to being surprised to being embarrassed. Pete quickly detached Patrick’s earphones from his phone, which surprised Patrick, and his action only made Patrick’s curiosity grew larger.

They both battled for the phone until Patrick managed to shove Pete off the bed and taking his phone and ran to the bathroom, locking himself in there.

“Patrick! Open up!” Pete pounded on the door repeatedly. “Patrick!”

“No!” Patrick yelled back. “Not until you tell me why my song is your most played song!”

Patrick sat at the edge of the tub and plugged back his earphones to the phone, turning the volume up until it drowned the noise of the pounding on the door and Pete’s voice.

He took a deep breath and paid attention to his song- the lyrics, the melody, the tune. He was about to give up when a certain part captured his attention. He pressed rewind and listened with deep concentration, as if to confirm his suspicion.

When he was done, he stood up slowly and took off his earphones. He pressed his ear to the door, listening for any signs of Pete on the other side. When he heard nothing, he slowly opened the door and peeked across the room.

Pete was instantly in front of his face and he yelped back in surprise, dropping Pete’s phone. Pete quickly grabbed his phone and pocketed it, then turned to Patrick with an unreadable expression on his face.

“So…” Patrick started.

“So…” Pete copied him. They both stood facing each other, neither willing to step back.

“I know why you like Greed so much,” Patrick blushed, avoiding Pete’s eyes. “Y-You do?” Pete stammered. “Please don’t get mad at me! God, I’m sorry, Patrick! I’d even delete the song, just please don’t get mad at me!” Pete apologized, already looking distressed.

Patrick opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He cleared his throat and stepped closer to Pete. “You know, it would sound so much better coming from me, rather than the phone.” He looked into Pete’s eyes, daring him to say something.

Pete stared at him wide-eyed, as if not believing what Patrick had just said. “Patrick… are you-”

Patrick rolled his eyes and pulled Pete to him, crashing their lips together. It was seconds later that he finally felt Pete relaxing against him, wrapping his arms around Patrick. They parted moments after and just leaned against each other, neither saying anything.

“How long?” Patrick finally asked.

Pete looked him in the eye, before pressing a kiss to his temple. “Too long. When we just started the band.”

Patrick hummed in response. “Thirteen years? Fifteen? Can’t believe you waited that long.” He chuckled.

Pete let out a loud laugh. “Believe it, dude.” A comfortable silence settled itself between them before Pete broke it. “So, about that sound coming better from you…”

Patrick grinned at him. “Oh, _definitely_.” He laughed as Pete dragged him by the wrist to the bed, already stripping them from their clothes.

Patrick was right. The sound was definitely better coming from him first hand.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure you know which part I'm talking about. Leave a comment!


End file.
